Leila Misbehaves At Corner Bakery Cafe
Leila wants to go to Corner Bakery Cafe, but her mom says no, but when Leila's dad tells them that they've run out of food, they go to Corner Bakery Cafe anyway. When they get there, Leila and her mom order some food. Leila orders some chocolate chip cookies, vanilla whoopee pies, and pecan bars, but when the worker tells her that they're out of vanilla whoopee pies and offers her some peanut butter whoopee pies instead, Leila becomes angry and destroys the restaurant. Her mom then takes Leila home and punishes her for destroying the restaurant. Later, the news hears about Leila's misbehavior at Corner Bakery Cafe and broadcast it on television. Cast Salli as Leila Paul as Dad Julie as Mom Eric as Corner Bakery Cafe Worker Duncan as colgatepony234 Brian as Customer #1 Eric as Customer #2 Zack as Customer #3 Veena as Customer #4 Paul as News Reporter #1 Kimberly as News Reporter #2 Transcript (1492 Pictures logo appears) (the episode starts) Leila: Hey Mom. Mom: What is it sweetie? Leila: Can we please go to Corner Bakery Cafe? Mom: No. Leila: But mom... Mom: Leila, I said no. Leila: I want Corner Bakery Cafe, I want Corner Bakery Cafe, I want Corner Bakery Cafe, I want Corner Bakery Cafe, I want Corner Bakery Cafe, I want Corner Bakery Cafe, I want Corner Bakery Cafe, I want Corner Bakery Cafe, I want Corner Bakery Cafe, I want Corner Bakery Cafe, I want Corner Bakery Cafe! Now, now, now, now, now, now, now, now, now, now, now! Mom: For the last time, I said no. Dad: Honey, there is no food left in the house. Mom: Did you hear that, Leila? There is no food left in the house. That means we can go to Corner Bakery Cafe. Leila: Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! Mom: Let's go to the car. (they both go to car) (in Corner Bakery Cafe) Corner Bakery Cafe Worker: Thank you for choosing Corner Bakery Cafe. Please come again. (they are next in line) Corner Bakery Cafe Worker: Welcome to Corner Bakery Cafe. What would you and your daughter like to have? Mom: I want Harvest Salad, Pesto Cavatappi, and Cheddar Broccoli Soup. Leila: I want 300 Chocolate Chip cookies, 400 Vanilla Whoopie Pies, and 1200 Maple Pecan Bars. Corner Bakery Cafe Worker: I'm sorry, we are all out of Vanilla Whoopie Pies. Leila: (200% loud voice) What?! Please tell me you're joking! Corner Bakery Cafe Worker: Don't feel bad, kid. Why not get 10 Peanut Butter Whoopie Pies instead? Leila: (200% loud voice) Why? Mom: Because Leila, there are no more vanilla whoopie pies left. Why won't you have 10 Peanut Butter Whoopie Pies instead? Leila: (375% loud voice) NO WAY!!! I WANT 400 VANILLA WHOOPIE PIES, NOW!!! Mom: You can either have 10 Peanut Butter Whoopie Pies or you can have nothing at all. (colgatepony234 comes in) Leila: (normal voice) I got a better idea. Why not just go to room 1255 across the street so you can propose to me? Mom: Leila, enough of that attitude! Now everyone is looking at us! Leila: Oh, so you really want to propose to me? Go ahead. Propose me. Propose me right here at Corner Bakery Cafe. Propose me! colgatepony234: I think it is a good idea for me to get out of here. (leaves) Leila: Oh so you are not going to propose me?! Then I will propose to Corner Bakery Cafe! (Leila rips up all the tables and countertops and kicks Customer #1 out) Customer #1: Wahahahahahahahahah! (Leila soils the food and kicks Customer #2 out) Customer #2: (crying) Ow! Ow! OWWWW!!! (Leila smashes the menu and kicks Customer #3 out) Customer #3: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! (Leila throws out the oven and kicks Customer #4 out) Customer #4: Oops! I got hit by a bad girl and I am now chaffing! (Leila then destroys the entire Corner Bakery Cafe and throws all the equipment out and demolishes the place, then kicks out the worker) Leila: (400% loud voice) GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!! Mom: (scary voice) Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! LEILA! WHAT IN THE NAME OF GOD IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!?!?!?!?! YOU HAVE DESTROYED THE ENTIRE CORNER BAKERY CAFE!!!!!!!!!! YOU ARE GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GOUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED FOR 12489618924630216931298632193512895247217452136189361239719128639375123135127389 YEARS!!!!! Leila: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (outside the Corner Bakery Cafe with lots of fire) Leila: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! PLEASE MOM, I WILL BEHAVE!!! I WILL BE GOOD, I PROMISE!!! (they are back in the car) Leila: (normal voice) Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Mom: (normal voice) Stop crying like a spoiled brat! It is totally your own fault! Leila: Mom, I never got my vanilla whoopie pies, that's why I had to ask you if you could propose to me. Mom: No. The reason why you did not get your vanilla whoopie pies is because there were none left. Leila: Mom, I am sorry about how I behaved. Can we at least go back to that place and get the peanut butter whoopie pies? Mom: Your apologies will not work. We cannot go back because you destroyed the entire Corner Bakery Cafe. In fact, I should have never asked if we could go to Corner Bakery Cafe today. Leila: I understand, Mom. Mom: We are probably going to end up on the news and get into a lot of trouble. When we get home, march into your room because you are now grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded. You also scared colgatepony234 away and there was lots of fire when we got out. (news scene) News Reporter #1: Good afternoon. Welcome to GNN News. Today's top story is about a little girl who destroyed a Corner Bakery Cafe because she did not get what she wanted. (cut to the destroyed Corner Bakery Cafe) News Reporter #1: We will take you there live. Kimberly, are you there? News Reporter #2: Yes. I hear you loud and clear, Paul. Here we are with the destroyed Corner Bakery Cafe, where the terrible incident occurred. (inside the Corner Bakery Cafe) News Reporter #2: As you can see, the entire Corner Bakery Cafe has been destroyed by a teenage girl named Leila. All the tables, chairs, and countertops have been ripped apart, the menu has been destroyed, and the food/drinks has been soiled. (the Corner Bakery Cafe worker comes in) News Reporter #2: With me to report is the worker of Corner Bakery Cafe. Can you tell everyone on GNN what happened? Corner Bakery Cafe Worker: There were no more vanilla whoopie pies, so I offered her peanut butter whoopie pies. But, no! She started going out of control and asked his mother if she could propose her. It sounded like she wanted to marry her own mother. News Reporter #2: Thanks for the information. We hope you are safe. (colgatepony234 comes in) News Reporter #2: Now, here is another victim, colgatepony234. Can you tell us what happened? colgatepony234: Yes. I decided to come over for dinner at Corner Bakery Cafe, but a girl I know, Leila, asked her mother if she could propose to her. I was so scared that I had to get out of there. It sounded like she wanted to marry her own mother. News Reporter #2: Thanks for the update, colgatepony234. We hope you are safe. (cut back to the GNN studio) News Reporter #1: Thank you, Kimberly. We are back with visitors Leila and her mom. Anything you want to say? Mom: Yes. Since Leila did not get what she wanted, she asked if I could propose her, then she destroyed the entire Corner Bakery Cafe. Leila: Mom, it was all my fault. I never got what I wanted. I asked if we could go back to that place and get the peanut butter pies. Mom: Shut up, Leila. It is your own fault. None of this would have happened if you haven't done all that. Leila; I know mom. News Reporter #1: As you can see, they are now having argument. Leila: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! (leaves with Mom) News Reporter #1: Stay tuned for more news coming up this hour. We will return to GNN News after these messages. (the end) Trivia This is the longest episode in the Leila series. This is the first episode in the Leila series to be produced be 1492 Pictures. Category:Grounded Videos Category:Episodes Category:Leila Category:Leila episodes Category:Misbehaves at Restaurants